


Rewarded

by seoholuvr



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dongju just wants a kiss, Fluff, M/M, This has no plot really i just couldn't fall asleep, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tutor seoho, Why is donju always stuck with traitors, Youngjo is a traitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoholuvr/pseuds/seoholuvr
Summary: Dongju asks his friend Youngjo for some tutoring advice but ends up with the most distracting tutor ever
Relationships: Lee Seoho/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Rewarded

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just saw there where so little seoju fics and I read a good one that's a royalty au so I just wanted to write a short simple one

You see Donju wasn’t the worst student ever. He always tried his hardest in his classes.  
Tried to understand what he was being taught but he didn’t always catch onto everything. He sometimes needed more help than others. So when he found himself in university without the gentle guidance of teachers but the rush of fast paced professors he was  
no doubt overwhelmed.

So overwhelmed even that he had gone all the way to Youngjo to beg for help. Youngjo wasn’t  
a bad person to ask for help but he wasn’t what Dongju would consider to be a fun person to study with. Besides, the male was busy with his own work, pushing to get the movie scripts he had written approved by someone in hopes of being able to actually bring  
his vision to life. After some pouting and whining and mild threatening from Donju however the male soon gave in and agreed to tutor him.

So that Friday afternoon instead of going and having fun like most normal human beings with  
lives Dongju instead marched his way to Youngjo’s apartment. Not bothering to knock at the door before he burst inside. Youngjo never locked his door anyway. He always had it open since his friends seemed to like to make their way in and out. It was rather  
rare that Youngjo was ever there alone really. So he probably shouldn’t have been surprised to see that he was there talking to someone.

Youngjo who was too busy talking to a male he’d never seen before. The male had blonde hair  
that was hidden under a baseball cap, dressed casually almost as if he had never grown out of the ‘ I only wear what’s comfortable ‘ stage in his life. A stark contrast to his own taste in which Dongju classified as professionally cute. The male’s style was  
also different from Youngjo’s more elegant approach to fashion. It was only when they looked up at him did he realize that the male was wearing glasses that only made his wide curious eyes look somehow larger.

“ I’m here for my lessons….? “ he didn’t mean to make it sound more of a question but he  
was never the best at human interactions. Besides it looked like Youngjo was preparing to leave. Having already started to make his way towards the door.

“ Ah, yes. I’m sorry Dongju I have a meeting I have to go to. Don’t worry though, Seoho  
here has agreed to tutor you in my place for today. “ Youngjo simply stated as they all made their way out of the apartment following after the male in confusion.

“ I have? “ the baseball cap guy, Seoho, asked. He looked just as confused as Dongju felt.  
The way he tried to scratch his head only to realize that he was wearing a cap only furthered Dongju’s doubt about the stranger. The action did make him smile, holding back a laugh.

“ You have, besides you’d be much more help to him. The sciences are your thing after all.  
“ Youngjo simply patted Seoho on the back and ruffled Dongju’s hair before he walked off. Leaving the two to awkwardly stare at his disappearing figure than at each other.

A small silence followed. It was almost as if they were both about to stand there and stare  
the whole day. Just two idiots in the middle of the appartment trying to figure out what to do.

“ We can go to a cafe or the park to study if you want. It is a nice day afterall. It would  
be a shame really to study inside. “ Seoho offered, giving Donju a smile that he supposed was to reassure him.

He honestly felt bad for the stranger. He was rather dragged into helping him but he was  
desprate not to fail his classes so the only thing he could do was eagerly agree. Following the male outside and across the street. The only good that came with Youngjo’s strange area choice of appartment building was that it was close to a park.

He watched as Seoho scanned the area, making his way off the trail that was laid out for  
them to walk on and instead found a clear with a few trees that surrounded them. Spreading the blanket that they had stolen from Youngjo’s before they left, settling down onto it.

It seemed that the Seoho person did in fact know a lot about science. The moment Dongju  
had shown him the heavy and ridiculously expensive textbook on what they were taking Seoho’s eyes lit up in recognition as he took the book from Dongju’s hands. Once he had it in his own hands he proceeded to read through each part that Dongju had trouble  
with and try to express it in a way that the male would understand.

It was strange how the male had been shy only moments ago, barely able to find something  
to say to him. Now the same male was waving his hands around as he lectured him about the importance of anabolic and catabolic reactions and how they were necessary for life. He used anything he could get his hands on to formulate his explanation really.

He wove flowers that had snatched from the ground around them to demonstrate the process  
of anabolism. It wasn’t the best example, it had a lot of missing details but it was cute that the male was trying to apply the lesson in a simple way using what was around them to help him understand. Dongju however was more or less distracted by the way  
his eyes widened as he spoke, the way his hands came up in excitement every time they reached a subject that he was passionate about and how his smile stretched over his whole face and he wiggled his fingers as he smiled and laughed making the lesson all the  
more enjoyable.

“ Did that make any sense? “ The male finally asked as he dropped the slightly damaged looking  
flower crown he made throughout his explanation onto Dongju’s head.

Feeling his cheeks heat up Dongju couldn’t help but let out a highly intelligent series  
of, “ Um, uh yes. “

He was sure he had just quite literally made a fool of himself, Having probably proven to  
the stranger that he had been too busy watching his every move to pay attention to the lecture even though the stranger was sacrificing his Friday afternoon to help his dumbself out. It was all embarrassing really. Instead of getting mad however the male simply  
laughed, a hand going up to cover his mouth. That did nothing however to cure Dongju’s now slightly damaged pride. Dropping his head down a bit as his face only got hotter.

“ You know, you’d have more time to admire me if we actually got through this lesson. “

“ You know maybe if there was a reward for paying attention then I’d actually agree to such  
tretcherous treatment. “ He knew that it was just a way of hiding his slightly hurt pride and get Seoho’s attention off of the fact that he had been staring at him like a starstruck idiot.

“ Isn’t you passing your classes rewarding enough? “ he asked. It wasn’t really a question,  
he was just teasing Dongju. That much was clear. It was vividly clear that the stupidly cute stranger with the stupidly cute smile was sitting here teasing him.

“ I’m afraid not. I only live to suffer. Can’t even get a proper reward for working hard.  
“ Dongju let out a dramatic sigh as he fell back onto his back, a hand exaggeratedly placed on his chest to show that he was exhausted.

Seoho was clearly unconvinced, rolling his eyes at Dongju’s actions. “ What reward would  
your princlyness like then? Some chocolate? A cup of coffee? A pat on the head? A kiss from a fair maiden? “

“ How about a kiss from a fair tutor? “ The words were really out of his mouth before he  
could fully process them. So once he had said them he and Seoho were both taken off guard for a moment by his words.

Seoho however didn’t take long to regain his cool. It was only mere seconds before he shook  
his head a bit. “ Tell you what, I’ll quiz you and if you get every question I ask you right then we’ll see about kisses from a fair tutor. “

In his embarrassment Dongju didn’t have it in him to complain. Instead just simply agreeing  
to challenge. To his surprise however it seemed that he may have been watching Seoho like an idiot but his brain was somehow processing the information that Seoho had been trying to get him to understand. So the questions that came from Seoho were quickly  
overpowered by the motivation of kisses.

He was soon answering the questions with more and more enthusiasm, seeing as how for once  
he actually felt like he understood what he was talking about. With every answer he got correct however his confidence rose. Soon enough they hit the last question Seoho had for him and he got it.

Seoho shook his head out of amusement really. Not at all disappointed that Dongju had succeeded  
in the challenge.

With the confidence boost from answering all the questions right and the adrenaline of knowing  
that he had actually done right rushing through him Dongju boldly scooted closer to the male and pointed at his lips. Demanding his reward. Seoho to which only laughed and cupped his cheeks, pulling him in close for a soft kiss that ended much sooner than  
Dongju would have liked.

So like the simple minded person that he is, Dongju simply grabbed onto Seoho and kissed  
him again, once or twice or a few dozen times. None of which were too long in a sense. They were almost all mearly playful pecks and teasing grazes.

Seoho soon freed himself from the entanglement of Dongju’s arms. Patting the obviously pointing  
male’s head. “ Aww don’t be like that. I’m sure you can wait until we finish the next section we have to cover before you get anymore. I can’t just reward you, you have to work for it. “

Dongju shook his head a bit. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to continue the lessons but it  
was no doubt getting late. He could tell that the other male had noticed the passage of time as well. He was already reaching for his phone to check the time.

“ Maybe we can do this again? Not only just tutoring but maybe we could get to know each  
other? “

“ Are you asking me on a date? “

“ Yes? “ Gosh this tutor boy, man was going to be the death of Dongju’s pride. Everything  
about him was just so infuriating yet alluring. Something about the male just demanded Dongju’s attention in a way that frustrated him. Heck he rarely found the courage to tell people he meets his name much less end up making out with someone he just met in  
the middle of a public park.

This Seoho figure was surely going to be the death of his sanity. Especially if he enjoyed  
his suffering as much as he let on while he was helping him. He was in for one wild chase with this one. It was obvious really from the way the male had gotten up and ran off in front of him, leaving Dongju to try and catch up while carrying both the textbooks  
and the blanket that he was going to infuriate him. The male did after a moment return to help him out and somehow it was that simple gesture that had Dongju already sparking up just from the thrill of messing with the male.

Asking Youngjo to tutor him and getting Seoho instead was probably one of his favorite misfortunes.

When they got back to the appartment to return Youngjo’s blanket, the male they realized  
had returned. Seoho dropping the blanket down beside Youngjo was clearly not sorry that they hadn’t bothered asking for his permission before taking it. After all he was the one who had ditched them both for whatever he had to get to.

Youngjo however was in a great mood. He had apparently gotten an offer by some film agency  
and he was too ecstatic by the whole thing to complain about his now grass and dirt stained blanket. Letting the two go without a lecture.

“ You wouldn’t by any chance have anything to do tonight would you? “

“ Already ready for a first date huh? “ 

“ What can I say, you know how to reward.. “

“ And you need to learn to put in the work for the reward. “

“ You haven’t given me a chance to place in any work. “

“ You’re a broke uni student, darling. “

“ So that doesn’t mean we have to go somewhere expensive. We don’t even have to waste money  
to go on a date. “ it may have come out more whiney than he intended, leaving Dongju to cringe at himself.

Seoho however enjoyed it all. Laughing as he took Dongju’s hand in his own. “ Let’s just  
start with a movie at my place. “


End file.
